


Only A Nightmare

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: Yandere!Papyrus Short Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, POV Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans has Nightmares (Undertale), Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Yandere Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Sans has a nightmare under your close watch. Time to comfort your brother!
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yandere!Papyrus Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954093
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	Only A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than it should have. Been sitting in my Drive for about a week now. Working on Without Me, You Are Nothing. Just started chapter 2.

Sans was fast asleep, lost in his dreams.

You always wonder what he dreams about.

Probably about ketchup, or hot dogs.

Or maybe you.

Yes, perhaps Sans is dreaming of the day when all of your “friends” are dead, leaving only the two of you to be together.

Forever.

You’re probably wrong. Sans cared about these people, even though you despised them for keeping Sans away from you. They should learn their place. You’ve gone through this countless times in your head, deciding exactly how you would kill each and every monster that was in your way.

Sans stirs in his sleep, catching your attention. He turns over to face you, and you freeze up. You can only pray he’s still asleep. What would he think if he woke up, only to find his brother staring at him?

Sans stopped moving, and you relax. That was a close one.

He looks so peaceful while he’s asleep. So calm, and adorable.  
God he’s so adorable. The way he laughs at his own puns, how he looks at you when you laugh at said puns. You really do love his sense of humor. It’s astonishing how Sans can make up jokes on the spot. Perhaps that’s why he’s so popular at the resort.

You sigh, and return your focus back to your sleeping brother.

After 4 hours, (yes, you kept count) Sans makes a soft whimpering noise, and starts to shake. He must be having a nightmare. 

Now that wont do.

You sit down on his bed, and try to wake him up.

“Sans? Brother, wake up, it’s only a dream.”

This, however, only seems to distress him further. He starts to talk to whatever is frightening him.

‘no... no dont. dont hurt...hhh….no no no…get away...no no papyrus please come back…”

Sans starts to cry, he must be terrified of whatever is tormenting his dreams. 

You start to shake him harder, hoping to wake him up.

“Sans! Sans it’s okay, I’m here.”

It doesn’t seem to help, he just starts spouting more dream nonsense.

“no dont hurt him...no no no...please no come back...dont kill him...”

“Sans, whatever you’re seeing isn’t real! I’m okay!”

“no no no no....ill kill you...you cant...no no no NO!”

Sans jolts awake with a scream. He clutches his chest, and shakes. 

“Sans! Sans it was just a dream, calm down!” You pull Sans into a hug. It hurts to see him like this. Sans should never be so scared. He doesn’t deserve these terrible dreams.

“b-bro…? is that y-you?” Sans asks, still crying. He looks up at you, his eye sockets a blank void.

“It’s me brother. Don’t worry, I’m here.”

Sans buries his face into your shoulder and lets out a shaky sob. You hold him tighter, and rub circles into his back. You both stay there for a while, Sans’ nearly silent whimpers being the only sound. His fists bunch up your sweater, as he holds you as though you would vanish into thin air. 

“p-pappy, m’sorry…” He said, barely a whisper

“Whatever for? You didn’t do anything wrong Sans, you simply had a bad dream.” 

“i know… i-it’s just, m’not a b-babybones anymore. n-nightmares shouldn’t scare the shit o-out of me like that.”

You bring Sans in closer to you, and whisper calming words to him. He’s still crying, but softer now. Only shaking in small bursts. You nuzzle your face into his neck in another attempt to calm him down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You ask quietly.

Sans shifts in your hold, and keeps his face hidden in your sweater.  
“w-we were going o-on patrol. when we g-got to m-my post, there was s-someone there…” 

Sans pauses to collect his words.

“t-they jumped at m-me, but y-you pushed me o-out of the w-way...and t-took the h-hit. y-you started d-d-dusting and i-i couldn’t d-do anything!”

He stops again to calm his breathing.

“t-they started laughing, a-and i tried t-to attack them...b-but they dodged and h-hit me instead. t-that's when i-i woke up.”

You slowly pet the top on Sans’ skull. God it hurts so much when this happens. What makes Sans so terrified, that he has these awful dreams almost nightly?

“Shhh...it’s okay Sans. We’re both okay, see? Nothing is going to hurt you.”

Sans hugs you tighter, it doesn’t seem like he’ll be letting go anytime soon.

“c-can you...stay here?”

“Of course brother.”

Not that you were planning on leaving anyways. 

You wrap Sans up in his blanket, and shift him around. You’re holding him in your arms like a kitten. Sans’ eye sockets begin to close, when he mutters something under his breath.

“g’night pappy…”

“Goodnight Sans.”

For the first time in 5 years, you drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write the stuff that you guys will read. If you have anything you want me to write just comment it. I know pretty much nothing about AU's so I'll be staying away from those for now. Here's an example of what to comment for a suggestion:
> 
> Sans and Alphys go to school together, and Alphys is crushing on Sans hardcore. Sans is a dumb oblivious bean however, so Papyrus plays matchmaker. 
> 
> Actually gonna turn that one into a short fic. Stay tuned.


End file.
